


夏日公路

by Swamper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 盖喵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamper/pseuds/Swamper
Summary: 现代AU，盖喵，车震，ooc盖老师和埃喵如何在有两个电灯泡的情况下你侬我侬的故事
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 6





	夏日公路

荒漠的高速公路上只有一队旅行者。

“你该修修这个破空调。”

光没好气地嘟囔着，一手握着方向盘，一手不耐烦地转动收音机下面没什么作用的旋钮。

他对于自驾游这个提议相当后悔。难得与另外两位好友的假期重合，光向埃斯蒂尼安和阿尔菲诺提出了“像以前那样一起公路旅行”的邀请，另外两人相当痛快地答应了，然而在制定计划时出了问题。光和埃斯蒂尼安的工资少得可怜，阿尔菲诺因为不会记账被家里限制了零花钱，三人的经费扣除住宿和伙食费后再想租车可有些吃紧。

“盖乌斯有辆车，”埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩随口一提，“能坐四个人。”

他们真的在交往吗！？光不时从后视镜瞟向后座，埃斯蒂尼安戴着墨镜霸占了正中间的位置，不知道是不是睡着了，盖乌斯被他挤在边上，正一如既往皱眉盯着手中的地图。完全不放心将车交给一群毛躁的年轻人使用，年长的男人执意要跟他们一起旅行。除了还没拿到驾照的阿尔菲诺，另外三人轮流充当司机，在埃斯蒂尼安差点撞上收费站的护栏后，轮班变成了两个人的工作。阿尔菲诺则是一边听着信号差的广播一边愁眉苦脸盯着手机，他那暴脾气的妹妹发现哥哥抛下自己出去玩了，可怕的刷屏怒吼让他根本来不及打字解释。

“外面没那么热，不需要开空调。”盖乌斯压低声音，他不想吵醒紧挨着自己的恋人。光选择的这条路线没有标注在地图上，他对这种偏离计划的行为不太满意，直到一只白皙的手从他拿着地图的胳膊下面穿了过来，搭在他大腿上。

盖乌斯沉默地看了眼身旁的人，墨镜下埃斯蒂尼安仍然闭着双眼面无表情，只是他的手不声不响摸上了盖乌斯的腿根，指节贴着绷紧布料下隆起的部分摩擦。

……他开始闹脾气了。盖乌斯抿着嘴将地图撑大一点，挡住任何能从后视镜折射的部分。埃斯蒂尼安的手掌已经握在了他整个胯部上，不怀好意地摸索着那东西的轮廓，挑衅般戳弄他熟悉的几处地方。

这是他们公路旅行的第三天。头两天晚上都选择了设备还算齐全的汽车旅馆分两个房间过夜，盖乌斯和埃斯蒂尼安向来是对环境没什么挑剔的，即便是搭在坑洼泥地上的帐篷里他们也能做得热火朝天。然而第一夜当埃斯蒂尼安冲完澡只在腰上围着浴巾出来的时候，迎接他的是拎着两大瓶可乐的光和脑袋上顶着一盒UNO牌的阿尔菲诺，以及在窗边阴着脸抽烟的盖乌斯。第二夜他们选择把两个电灯泡关在门外，而当热吻中埃斯蒂尼安快要扒掉盖乌斯的裤子时，放在裤兜里的电话突然响了。是阿莉打过来的，莉维亚和阿尔丰斯又因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵起来了。在好爸爸盖乌斯处理完养子们的纠纷后，听完全程家长里短的埃斯蒂尼安已经开始埋进枕头里打呼噜。

荒漠中的公路本来就修得没那么好，或许是碾过了几块碎石，车颠起来的时候阿尔菲诺惊呼了一声，而埃斯蒂尼安那不乖的爪子下意识捏了一把。

“前面有个休息区，”盖乌斯现在觉得确实有必要修空调了，“在那里吃个饭然后换班。”

“喔。”光难得没跟这个以前有过节的老男人顶嘴，他确实饿了。阿尔菲诺终于搞定了难缠的妹妹，他放下手机揉揉脑袋，看了眼旁边空了的饮料瓶，“还要再买点喝的吧，咖啡的钱我来出好了，毕竟驾驶我帮不上什么忙……”

在加油站后面的停车场坐稳后，光立刻跳出车伸了个懒腰，他很难想象盖乌斯那样的大块头平时是怎么挤在这么狭小的驾驶室里面。阿尔菲诺兴致勃勃地望着餐厅旁边的便利店，他还没摆脱对零食感兴趣的年纪，等下应该再买点薯片，说不定还有些城里没有的特产？

“你们先去，不用等我们。”盖乌斯顺着车窗缝对光喊了一句，已经饿瘪了的年轻人哪管得了问那么多，立刻拉着困惑的阿尔菲诺头也不回往餐厅走。盖乌斯这才拿开挡在腿上的地图，绷紧布料下嚣张挺起的部位正顶着埃斯蒂尼安的掌心。

“虽然我觉得光的反应会很有趣，但阿尔菲诺是未成年人。”盖乌斯叩住了恋人微凉的手，侧头看着他仍然装睡的表情。

埃斯蒂尼安摘掉墨镜扔到一边，他随手拉了下后座靠背上的拉环，后仰的靠背带着两人一起躺倒在后备箱里。“废话别那么多，趁他们回来前快点。”

“你确定要这么做？他们可能很快就会回来。”在盖乌斯侧撑着头询问时，埃斯蒂尼安已经脱掉了单薄的宽松T恤，运动短裤套着内裤一同拉下膝盖，男人赤裸的白皙身体躺在散发陈旧气息的黑色皮制座套上，阳光顺着车窗的缝隙在他起伏的胸口留下一道可口的亮痕。

埃斯蒂尼安咧嘴笑了，手背火上浇油撞了下盖乌斯显眼的股间，“你呢？宁愿挺着那玩意上路？”

盖乌斯猛然压在了嚣张的男人身上，以他的块头在憋屈的车后排这么做可不太轻松，他俯身埋进那诱人的颈窝里，汗水掩盖了廉价香波的气味，他从颌骨顺着颈线舔舐，在跳动的血管外留下咬痕直到埃斯蒂尼安发出吃痛的闷哼。

确实不需要调情的废话，埃斯蒂尼安顶着男人的重压想要扒掉他腰上束紧的皮带，到底什么人才会在大夏天穿这么全套出门啊。他烦躁地解开了盖乌斯的裤子，粗壮的黑茎立刻弹出来与他半勃起的下身相贴。每天早上被打扰前相拥的亲昵可应付不了他，埃斯蒂尼安攥着盖乌斯混合汗水和发胶的发丝，饥渴地啃咬他干涸的双唇，连抱怨他像个老大爷一样刮不干净胡茬的时间都没有，贪婪地吮吸年长者探入口中的舌尖。

盖乌斯抚摸着埃斯蒂尼安夹在他腰间的膝盖，粗糙的手掌顺着肌肉隆起的大腿摸向绷紧的臀肉，那里的湿润感摸起来熟悉又陌生，滴落在座套上的不光是体液，还有某种滑腻的触感。他不可置信地盯着埃斯蒂尼安咯咯笑的样子，这么一想今早他确实在浴室里呆了更长时间。

“你早就计划好的。”盖乌斯眯起眼睛盯着身下动歪点子的恋人，一掌不轻不重打在他的侧臀上，两根手指没费多大力气就挤进了事先灌入润滑液的穴口。

埃斯蒂尼安闷哼着吞食不断扩张后穴的异物，他伸手握住盖乌斯尺寸夸张的肉刃，修长的手指拨弄下面胀满的囊袋催促男人不紧不慢的动作，“都说了……唔…，没那么多时间……”

“他们怎么还没过来，不会是吵架了吧？”阿尔菲诺担心地望向窗外停车场，虽然这里根本看不到盖乌斯的车。

光懒得管那两个有饭不吃的家伙，忙啃着手里超大号套餐的汉堡，恨不得把阿尔菲诺没吃完的薯条也抢过来，“谁知道，不吃就饿着呗。”

“呃……！我说，”埃斯蒂尼安疲软的双腿几乎踏不住被汗水浸湿的车座，他艰难喘息着挺起胸腹，努力接受盖乌斯在他体内毫无节制的冲击，一阵阵令人失神的强烈快感让他话都说不清了，“…这可是你的车！哈…要是弄坏了……”

“它没那么娇气。”盖乌斯将恋人的双手钳在散落四周的银发两侧，猛烈挺入让他的后腰不时会撞在前座的椅背上，然而这点连痛处都算不上的碰撞跟欲望被温热的甬道吞吃的刺激相比不值一提。是你要求这样做的，他对埃斯蒂尼安投去这样的眼神，几滴汗水顺着粗糙的下颌滴落在布满胡乱吻痕的乳肉上。

“混蛋……呜…！”盖乌斯的视线快烧穿他了，皮革沾染汗水贴在他背上的感觉带来一种陌生的刺激，之后一定要让他修好那个该死的空调！恍惚间他仿佛余光瞟到车窗外闪过人影，不过就盖乌斯这快要把他从后备箱顶出去的力气，恐怕隔老远就能看到这车的晃动不想靠近了吧。盖乌斯注意到了他在分神，顶着体内那处要害的性器变本加厉转着角度蹭弄，埃斯蒂尼安沙哑的呻吟在喉咙中打转，他皱紧双眼承受不住这样猛烈的攻势了。忍耐了三天的精液断断续续喷洒上盖乌斯结实的腹部，或许有那么一两滴成为了座套上的罪证，车窗缝隙漏进来的阳光打在他胸腹的痕迹上，嘲笑般突显他自作自受的结果。

“……你怎么，还不…”埃斯蒂尼安的语调难得有一丝服软，盖乌斯埋在他体内的那根仍然没有想要结束的意思，年长者挑眉为他半张的薄唇送上黏腻的热吻，嘴角上扬将恋人无力的双腿抬高些许。“你知道的，我向来更久。”

阿尔菲诺抱着怀里装满了各种零食的购物袋，光承揽了搬运汽水和咖啡这些重物的工作。他们等得够久了，只能在饱餐一顿后先买好东西回去看看那两人是不是直接把车吃了。“还好没带阿莉塞来啊，不然这些薯片根本不够吃……光？怎么了？”

他扭头发现拎着两个大购物袋的光正呆滞地杵在身后，一副目睹了凶杀现场的表情盯着停车场的角落，阿尔菲诺没等好奇地往他视线方向看，就被一把拉过去往回走。“诶！我们不是要回车那边吗？”

“我们这样不太厚道，还是给他们带点吃的回去吧。”光此刻的表情大概能让盖乌斯笑出声，他嘴角抽搐单手拎着沉重的饮料们，攥紧阿尔菲诺的肩膀把小朋友往餐厅推，“你不是说那个儿童套餐的玩具看起来很有趣吗，我们这就去买！”

在他们身后不远处，那辆上了年纪的车仍然不停摇晃。


End file.
